A Prince Among Diner Men
by Hamlets-pirate
Summary: Just a little One shot. Lorelai's sick! Who will play nurse?


Summary: It's sometime during season five- ish. Lorelai isn't feeling well, who's going to take care of her? This IS a Java Junkie (can you _believe_ that some people actually write fics with different pairings?)

Remember I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls or anything from it. If I _did_ own it, I sure as hell wouldn't be babysitting on a Friday night!

Lorelai awoke late on Sunday afternoon with her head pounding and her stomach churning. '_God I feel horrible! Stupid evil flu bug! I HATE being sick. Playing sick to get out of something is one thing but actually _being_ sick is something else entirely'._

"Rory my love, make Mommy some toast!" Lorelai croaked out as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Rory, home from Yale for the weekend, looked at her mother as she made coffee, "What happened to you? You look like the first fifteen minutes of 23 days."

"It's not nice to make fun of a Deathly ill woman" she moaned. "I might just keel over right here if I don't get food soon!"

"Tell you what, why don't you go back to bed and I'll call Luke's and get someone to deliver some soup and toast and assorted sick-y foods. Then I've gotta hit the road, I have an early class tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Lorelai mumbled, already half way to the stairs. Soon she was once again burrowed into the comfort of her blankets and pillows.

Ten minutes later Luke banged on the kitchen door. Normally he would have just walked in but his hands were full of food which he promptly set down and started to arrange on a tray when Rory let him in.

"You didn't have to deliver it yourself, you could've sent Lane. I mean, it's the lunch rush and all."

"Lane can hold down the fort and I want to see how bad your mom is."

"She's upstairs. I sent her back to bed. I warn you, it's not a pretty sight."

Luke grinned at Rory, "I think I can handle it," he said as he started out, "I've seen her looking pretty bad." Luke smiled when he reached the bedroom door. She was burrowed so far into her blankets that all he could see was the top of her head. "Lorelai," he whispered, "wake up sleeping beauty. I have food for you."

"You're supposed to kiss me."

"What?"

"The Prince woke Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. You're supposed to kiss me."

"Then I guess you don't want this soup?"

"Soup?"

"And toast."

"Toast?"

"And coffee."

The mention of coffee had Lorelai perking up immediately. "Coffee? You brought me coffee? Ooh! I love you. My hero. My big strong diner man. Prince Luke of the Diner!" she declared as she sat up in bed.

Luke set the try across her lap, "Here, eat this, it's chicken noodle, it'll make you feel better," he said as he sat on the side of her bed and brushed her hair back from her face.

Rory came in as Lorelai was nibbling at the toast. "Mom, I have to leave. I have an early class tomorrow. Do you want anything before I go? I can run down to the market or to the pharmacy or I could go rent you a video or something."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, I'll take care of her," Luke told her as she wrung her hands.

"Are you sure? I can stay here tonight and leave really early tomorrow. I just don't want you to be alone."

"Go back to school, I arranged to take the rest of the day off and tomorrow too. I'll stay here with her"

Alright then," Rory kissed them both on the cheek, "I'll call later and I'll see you Friday. Bye"

"Bye Baby."

"Bye kiddo, Luke called after her before turning to Lorelai. "Now I want you to finish all of that. I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna run out for a few minutes."

"Mufghh," came the muffled reply as Lorelai shoved more food in her mouth.

Luke came walked back in twenty minutes later, his arms full of bags. After dumping the bags on the kitchen table he went upstairs to check on Lorelai and found her sleeping. After pulling the comforter up and taking the food tray he headed back down to the kitchen where he unloaded the bags and put the food away. After looking around the kitchen he loaded the dishwasher and straightened up the living room. As he was shaking his head over the amount of magazines he had found, '_honestly, how many magazines can she actually read every month?'_ He heard sounds coming from upstairs. He found her in the bathroom kneeling over the toilet retching.

"Poor baby," he murmured as he rubbed her back while she lost her entire lunch. "Is that it," he asked after a while.

"Mm hmm. I feel terrible," Lorelai told him unnecessarily.

"Here," he said as he handed her a toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth he ran a bubble bath for her. "Why don't you relax in a bath, it might make you feel a little bit better."

Lorelai got in the bath and it _did_ make her feel better '_imagine that, Luke always knows what to do for me.'_ As Lorelai was getting out Luke walked in with a bottle of ginger ale and clean jammies. "I'm really lucky, you know that? You're being so nice and I'm all sick and grotty and look like Frankenstein's bride!"

"You're okay. Come here," he said as he lead her towards the bedroom, "I've got something for you."

"Dirty!"

"Now I know you're starting to feel better. Here you get back into bed and settle in. I ran out and got you some magazines. And rented the Sound of Music for you."

Ooh, let's go to the living room then." She said as she started back out of bed. "I love that movie."

"Oh no, completely unnecessary because… I brought the TV to you!" He announced as he pulled her robe off of the TV.

"Oh, Luke, you thought of everything," she said as she spied a box of crackers on the dresser. "Here, you get into bed and cuddle with me and watch the movie with me."

"That was the plan," he said as he slipped under the covers and hit the button to start the movie. She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arm around her. As they watched Julie Andrews frolic through Austria she wrapped her arm around his stomach and he played with the ends of her hair.

About the time of the puppet song Rory called and talked to Lorelai. After asking "you're _sure_ that you're okay" five times and grilling Luke, Rory hung up to study. She knew that her mother would be fine with Luke there.

After talking to Rory, Luke and Lorelai went back to the movie and eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

Lorelai woke up the next day with a stretch. _Oooh! I feel fantastic! It must have been just a twenty-four hour bug!_ Lorelai turned to Luke and wrapped her arms around him. "Luke," she whispered with ideas of how to spend the morning, "Luke, wake up!"

"Errgh! I feel terrible!" Luke growled and shoved his head under a pillow.

"Oh, poor baby!"

This is probably just a one time little ficcy but if people like it (or I get bored) I might add another chapter. Will Luke be a better patient than Lorelai? Read and review to find out! (But be nice, this is only my second Gilmore Girl story.)


End file.
